Dos hombres en uno
by Key27
Summary: Emily Prentiss esta infiltrada en la vida de Ian Doyle como Lauren Reynolds, en ese tiempo ella convive con los dos hombres totalmente diferentes que habitan en él, a uno lo odia, y del otro esta enamorada.
1. Chapter 1

**Otro fanfic Lauren/Ian. Espero que lo disfruten. Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios.  
**

 **Para ElektraT. Espero que sea lo que estabas esperando, es especialmente para ti.**

 **XOXO.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

Parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en estado de shock, pero aun no podía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que para esta misión debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa, pero no esperaba que fuera así, sabía que él hacía este tipo de cosas, pero no creyó que pudiera hacerlo tan frívolo, como si fuera algo común de cada día, o tal vez fuese el hecho de que los sentimientos que tenía por él no la dejaban creer lo que había pasado.

Ian Doyle acababa de asesinar a sangre fría con un disparo en la cabeza a uno de sus "guerreros" como él los llama, porque tenía pruebas de que lo había traicionado pasando información a los enemigos de Valahalla. El hombre muerto yacía en suelo de la bodega con los ojos abiertos, eran de color verde, pero ya no tenían brillo, la vida había abandonado su cuerpo, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre rodando por su frente, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para sacar la imagen de ese chico que no tenia mas de veinte años de su cabeza. Necesitaba salir del maldito lugar antes de entrar en su modo original, agente de la Interpol, y acabar con todos los terroristas que estaban ahí.

-Me quiero ir Ian- dijo Emily parándose enfrente del hombre con las manos apretando su cintura.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?- Pregunto Ian, la expresión de su rostro cambio instantáneamente, paso de ser un asesino a un novio preocupado.

-Me quiero ir Ian- repitió Emily.

-Dame un momento Lauren- Dijo esto y la abrazo.

Emily descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Ian, se maldijo una y otra vez, como podía sentirse segura en los brazos del hombre que acababa de matar a un chico, como podía dejarse abrazar por él que vivía para eso, para matar a gente inocente, o peor aun como podía quererlo si hacia todo lo que ella pudo odiar del mundo.

-Te dije mil veces que no cargaras con ella cuando estamos trabajando, te hace ver débil Ian- Dijo uno de los socios de Ian.

El comentario de ese hombre acabo con la poca cordura que quedaba de Emily, ella no quería estar en ese maldito lugar y mucho menos quería ver como mataban a ese hombre, pero era su trabajo, por gente como ellos, ella tenia que lidiar con esas situaciones. No pudo controlar la furia que emanaba de ella, tomo el arma que Ian tenía en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y le apunto al socio de Ian que acaba de hablar.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas maldito bastardo?- le grito Emily sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-Lauren cariño, no escuches a Liam, el no entiende nada de lo que pasa entre nosotros- dijo Ian con una sonrisa lasciva.

-No creo que seas capaz de dispararme zorra- dijo Liam con una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara.

-Ponme a prueba bastardo. Dijo Emily con fuego en los ojos, no dudaría ni un segundo en meterle una bala entre los ojos al muy maldito, no era mucho lo que se iba a perder el mundo de todos modos.

-Suelta Lauren- dijo Ian tomando el arma en sus manos. -Cariño suelta el arma- repitió Ian en un tono tranquilo y Emily la soltó.

Liam soltó una carcajada, lo que cabreó más Emily, pero Ian se le acercó y le puso el cañón del arma en la frente. -Le dices zorra a mi mujer de nuevo y te juro que te meto una bala en la frente, ¿Me entiendes?

-Vas a preferir a esta mujer que a tu hermano, estas loco Ian.

-Te hice una maldita pregunta Liam -dijo y afinco el arma en su frente.

-Si Ian, lo entiendo -respondió Liam mirando a Emily con fuego en los ojos.

-Nosotros nos vamos, encargate de limpiar el desastre -Dijo Ian señalando al hombre muerto con el arma. -Vamos amor.

Emily tomo la mano que Ian le ofrecía, salieron caminando hacia los SUV que los llevarían a la villa. En el camino a casa pensó que se había comportado como uno de ellos, no le habría importado en lo absoluto meterle un tiro a Liam, se odiaban desde que ella llego a la vida de Ian, tal vez sospechaba de que ella era una infiltrada, o solo era el hecho de que estaba celoso de ella y su relación con Ian, pero sea lo que sea, andaría con cuidado cuando de Liam se tratara y hoy se lo había demostrado.

La mirada vacía del chico muerto volvió a su mente, junto con la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Ian en la cara cuando le había disparado, nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza para no romperse enfrente de Ian.

Pero él se percató de que algo le sucedía. -¿Lauren éstas bien?- pregunto Ian poniéndole una mano en su muslo.

-Mmhmm. Se limito a responder.

Ian dejo de acariciar su muslo, para rodearla con un brazo y atraerla hacía él, le dio un beso en su cabeza, mientras frotaba círculos con la yema de sus dedos en la espalda. ¿Cómo podía sentirse mejor con las caricias de un asesino?- se preguntó Emily- ¿como podía querer que sus caricias se volvieran más íntimas? ¿por qué tenía tal deseo por un hombre que había asesinado a alguien hace menos de una hora? No entendía nada de eso ahora, y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero se limito a creer que todo eso era parte de Lauren y en el momento en que ella se marchara, que la misión acabara, todos esos sentimientos también se irían.

Al llegar a la villa fueron recibidos por los gritos alegres de Declan. -Papi, te extrañe. Dijo y le dio un beso en el cachete cuando Ian lo tomo en sus brazos.

Ian le revolvió los cabellos rubios al chico y le dijo. - También te extrañe pequeño.

Emily se pregunto como podía tocar a su pequeño e inocente hijo después de volarle un tiro a un hombre en la frente. Tal vez de la misma manera en que ella disfrutaba de su toque sabiendo lo que había hecho. -Que irónico- pensó.

-Lauren también te extrañe - dijo Declan escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-Yo también amigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrazo a Declan y a Ian a la vez.

Declan recostó su cabeza nuevamente del pecho de su padre, por lo que Ian aprovecho y beso a Emily en los labios, presiono sus labios en los de ella con delicadeza, luego los abrió y empezaron a besarse con suavidad, sintiéndose y deleitándose con sus sabores, hasta que el niño los interrumpió.

-No beses a mi Lauren papá. Dijo Declan con el ceño fruncido.

-También es mi Lauren. Dijo Ian, a lo que el niño negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Solo mía papá.

La risa de Loise los saco a los tres de su pequeño mundo. -Pequeño celoso, ven aquí es hora de dormir.

Loise tomo al niño en sus brazos y se lo llevo a la cama. Ian tomo a Emily por la cintura y le dio un beso casto en la frente. -¿qué quieres cenar amor?

-Nada- dijo y beso sus labios -No tengo hambre, quiero ducharme y dormir- lo beso en la mejilla y se fue a la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación no perdió tiempo, se desvistió, tomo una toalla del armario, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha de veinte minutos, salió y se puso una pijama de seda color blanco, después de esto automáticamente se metió en la cama, debajo de las gruesas mantas que la cubrían.

Los acontecimientos del día de hoy no la dejaban dormir, la cara del chico muerto, la expresión de Ian, su encontronazo con Liam, como se sintió en los brazos de Ian mientras venían de camino, su cambio de rol de asesino a padre en cuanto escucho los gritos de Declan, y ahora el como no dejaba de desear que la tomara en sus brazos y con un beso calmara las turbulencias que habían en su mente.

Sintió a Ian entrar a la habitación cuando estaba tratando de dormir, vio como hizo lo mismo que ella hizo minutos antes. Ian se acostó a su lado, coloco su brazo alrededor de su cadera y la abrazo, ella giro sobre su espalda y lo miro a los ojos, en ese momento en que sus miradas se conectaron se dio cuenta de que el hombre que estaba acostado con ella, el hombre que tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y lo lleno de amor, el hombre que la había calmado en el SUV, no era el mismo hombre que había disparado un arma en aquella sucia y fea bodega, aunque eso carecía de toda lógica, era así, y en ese momento necesitaba que el hombre dulce y caballero del que estaba enamorada, le hiciera olvidar el mal rato que le hizo pasar el hombre asesino y terrorista que odiaba.

Le dio una caricia al rostro de Ian y le dejo un beso en sus labios. -Hazme el amor Ian.

El subió su cuerpo encima de ella, beso sus suaves labios con delicadeza, paso su lengua por su labio inferior para deleitarse con su maravilloso sabor. La beso con lujuria, con pasión, pero sobretodo con amor.

Mientras le quitaba las piezas de su pijama, acarició y besó todos los rincones de su cuerpo, le estaba haciendo el amor con amor, la tocaba y besaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. No le importaba si con esas manos que hacían maravillas en su cuerpo, había matado a miles de hombres, todos cometían errores, el se había equivocado matando a inocentes y ella se equivocó al amarlo de tal manera que no le importaba nada, ni nadie.

Cuando se encontraron totalmente desnudos, la penetró lentamente, espero a que ella se acostumbrara a su intrusión, y empezó a moverse con delicadeza, como si fuese la primera vez, como si ella fuese una muñeca de porcelana que con un mal movimiento podría partirse en mil pedazos, amaba la sensación de él entre sus piernas y todo lo que aquello podia hacerle sentir. Poco a poco su ritmo fue incrementando, pero nunca dejo de ser suave y delicado con ella, no paro de adorar su cuerpo, besaba y amasaba sus pechos, y en todo el proceso sus miradas estaban conectadas.

Entre jadeos llegaron sus orgasmos, Ian la siguió penetrando con delicadeza hasta que la última replica de su clímax abandono su cuerpo, antes de salir de ella beso sus labios. Emily envolvió su cuello con sus manos, y profundizó su beso. -Te amo Ian. Dijo al separar sus labios de él. No era justo darle tal declaración si sus planes eran derribarlo y meterlo en una cárcel para siempre, pero más injusto era no devolverle una pizca de felicidad y amor de toda la que el le había entregado.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Querida ElektraT, aqui esta la continuación. La verdad es que la historia era de un capitulo único pero no la marque completa, así que fue mi error e hice este capitulo especialmente para ti. Disfrutalo y dame tu opinión.**

 **XOXO**

—Lauren despierta— Ian sacudió su hombro.

—Ian dejame dormir— le respondió con voz roca.

—Amor por favor— beso sus labios y luego su cuello.

—Anoche tuvimos suficiente sexo, no creo...— Ian pone un dedo sus labios.

—Shhh amor, tenemos invitados— Emily abre los ojos como platos y se encuentra con la dulce sonrisa de Declan, enrolló su cuerpo desnudo en la sabana blanca y abrió sus brazos para saludarlo.

—Buenos días bebé— beso la coronilla de su cabeza y el niño envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Emily.

—¿Y mis buenos días?— pregunta Ian.

—Buenos días Ian— beso sus labios.

—Buenos días Lauren, Declan quería desayunar con nosotros en la cama— él niño suelta una risita en el cuello de Emily.

—Solo por hoy bebé, no podemos comer en la cama— le hace cosquillas al niño y él ríe.

—Loise hizo panqueques para los tres— dijo Declan emocionado e Ian tomó la bandeja de la mesita de noche y los tres se dispusieron a comer mientras veían los dibujos animados favoritos del niño.

Emily observo a sus dos hombres en la cama comiendo panqueques y no pudo evitar creer que a pesar de todo los tres eran una familia, en poco tiempo ella se había ganado el corazón del niño y él el de ella, se sentía como su madre y Declan la quería de tal manera, y luego estaba Ian, que a pesar de ser un terrorista, también se había ganado su corazón y ella el de él, los tres se amaban y eran felices juntos, a pesar de lo que otros pudiesen creer eso era exactamente una familia.

Después de desayunar Declan se retiro con Loise y dejaron a Emily e Ian en la habitación, estaban acostados aún en la cama, ella tenia la cabeza encima del hombro de Ian acariciando su pecho.

—Anoche dijiste que me amabas— susurro Ian.

Emily recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior y la imagen del chico muerto volvió a su mente, ella asintió y se levanto para besar sus labios.

—¿De verdad lo sientes o fue porqué hicimos el amor?— le pregunto Ian y Emily medito, ¿De verdad amaba aun terrorista?, no, fue su respuesta casi automática, pero recordó sus conclusiones, en Ian Doyle habitaban dos hombres, y sin duda alguna a uno de ellos lo amaba con todo su ser.

—Si Ian, te amo— le susurro cerca de sus labios.

-También te amo amor— tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un cálido y dulce beso, sus manos viajaron a su espalda desnuda, luego a sus nalgas, las acaricio y las apretó a su gusto.

El sonido del teléfono de Ian los hizo separarse. —Debo tomar esta llamada— ella asintió y el se levanto de la cama tomando el teléfono, se paro enfrente de la ventana y contestó.

—¿Qué paso ahora Liam?— escuchó pacientemente la respuesta de Liam, mientras Emily admiraba su cuerpo desnudo desde la cama —Si te esta dando tantos problemas metele un balazo— ella rodó los ojos, se le hacía difícil creer lo rápido que podía cambiar sus facetas —Deja que te ayude a deshacerte del cuerpo y cuando termine el trabajo lo matas Liam, no seas tan idiota— Emily se levanto de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño, no podía seguir escuchando la maldita conversación.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, amaba a un hombre malo y despiadado, de todos los hombres del mundo ella se enamoro de un terrorista, había salido con un abogado, un doctor, uno que otro político que trabajo con su madre, pero ella decidió de enamorarse de Ian, ningún hombre la llego hacer sentir tan especial como él y lo maldijo por eso, porque tenia que ser tan bueno cuando su maldad no tenia limites, estaba loco y ella también, no podía creer que su vida se había resumido a esto.

Salio del baño e Ian seguía mirando por la ventana pero sin hablar por teléfono, sin ser consciente de sus movimientos Emily se fue a donde él estaba y lo abrazo por la espalda, miro su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana y él le sonreía, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso entre los omóplatos.

—¿Cómo haces eso?— le pregunto Emily.

—¿Qué?— tomo una de sus manos y le dio un beso.

—Ayer mataste a un chico a sangre fría y luego viniste aquí y estuviste con Decían, luego me hiciste el amor como nadie lo había hecho antes, tenemos un desayuno en la cama con Declan y luego hablas con Liam para que mate a otro más, todo como si nada, ¿Cómo haces eso?

—Lauren no entiendo para que preguntas eso—

—Quiero saber como puedes pasar de matar a alguien y luego ser un hombre y padre perfecto, ¿Cómo haces eso?— acaricio su pecho y lo abrazo mas fuerte, no debía decirle nada de eso, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Porque todo eso es lo que soy, soy un guerrero Lauren, pero también trato de ser el mejor padre para mi hijo y el mejor hombre para ti, todos hacemos cosas que no queremos, pero debemos hacerlas, quisiera escapar contigo y con Declan y dejar todo esto tirado, pero tengo responsabilidades con mis guerreros, así como las tengo contigo y mi hijo, no puedo simplemente escapar.

Ella entendía eso mas de lo que Ian sabría alguna vez, ella era una agente de la Interpol que debía derribar al amor de su vida, el terrorista Ian Doyle, no quería hacerlo pero era su deber, su responsabilidad, también deseaba salir corriendo con sus dos hombres pero era imposible, como el dijo no podían simplemente escapar.

Al igual que Ian en ella también habitan dos mujeres, una era la agente de Interpol hija de políticos que derribaría al terrorista Valahalla, y la otra era una mujer que no le importaba nada y se entregaba al amor de Ian Doyle, no le importaba que sus manos manchadas de sangre hicieran maravillas en su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón — dejo un beso en su hombro y seguía acariciando su abdomen —todos hacemos cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos pero es nuestro deber hacerlas— el asintió y volteo su rostro para besarla —Te amo Ian y si algún día hago algo que te demuestre todo lo contrario quiero que tengas presente que aveces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos pero debemos, te amo y te amaré siempre— sus manos siguieron bajando y tocaron su miembro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Ian se dio la vuelta y la abrazo pegando sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Nada en específico — beso sus labios —¿Puedes hacerme el amor nuevamente?

—Pensé que habíamos tenido suficiente sexo amor— pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entre nosotros nunca habrá suficiente sexo— lo beso —y de todos modos quiero que me hagas el amor, no quiero sexo.

Ian sonrió y beso castamente sus labios, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, beso todo su cuerpo desnudo con lentitud, luego entro en ella y se movió lento para disfrutar de su húmeda y calurosa unión, cuando llegaron al clímax Emily los volteo para ella quedar sobre él y lo beso pausada y amorosamente.

Todos cometían errores y hacían cosas de lo que no se sentían orgullosos, pero a pesar de eso todos eran dignos de amar y de ser amados, incluso el asesino y terrorista de Ian Doyle, a pesar de sus acciones el era digno de ser amado por Emily Prentiss, o por Lauren Reynolds a los ojos de Ian.


End file.
